Unarmed
Unarmed is a skill based on eliminating Mobs and Players by Fist (No weapons/blocks allowed) XP is gained from punching Naturally spawned mobs (means cant be from spawner) and Players. XP Gained is based on the ammount of Damage you do - Strength 1/2 pots will increase your xp. Passives/Abilities '- Active Skill: Berserker' '- Passive Skill: Iron Arm Style' '- Passive Skill: Arrow Deflect' '- Passive Skill: Disarm' '- Passive Skill: Iron Grip' Berserker: Berserker is the ability gained from using Unarmed To activate the skill you will have to 'Right Click' on a block, Then active it by hitting a Mob/Player/Weak Block (Dirt, Sand, Gravel...) ''' '''Unarmed will be activated for a limited ammount of time (Increases with Leveling up Unarmed) Benefits - Activating Berserker, makes your Unarmed Hits do 50% more Damage, and Increases the speed of which you are destroying Weak Blocks (Increases with Leveling up Unarmed) In PvP this ability can win you the fight - Choosing the right moment to Burst down your enemy, can be key. ' Iron Arm Style: Iron Arm Style adds extra damage to your normal hits using Fist. Starting out with McMMO the Damage is increased by 3. Scaling with 1 extra attack damage every 50 level, having a cap at 9. Note that Damage is reduced if hitting enemies using Armour. Mobs gets alot easier to kill though. This passive scales with Berserker Active (50% +dmg on active) Arrow Deflect: Increasing your Unarmed level, increases your chance of deflecting an incoming arrow. Deflecting enemy arrows has a chance to hit the person who fired the arrow, the chance is much lower than deflecting an arrow though. Disarm Disarm is a very powerful weapon in pvp, it gives you a chance to make the enemy you are fighting drop their item held in their hand, this chance has a cap at 33% at level 1000, and can be used on everything held in hand (Sword, Bow, God Apples...) The item held in the hand, will get dropped out of the persons inventory onto the ground, This will happened as if the person has thrown it himself. Both players can pick back up the dropped item, so be fast. Iron Grip Iron Grip increases your chance of not getting Disarmed yourself. Iron Grip has a cap at 100% at level 1000 of unarmed, and gains 0.1% pr level in the skill. Being level 1000 in unarmed, makes it impossible for you to then get unarmed, since your Iron Grip is 100% XP Grinding Tips: As xp is only gathered from naturally spawned mobs and players, the most efficient way to get xp is killing endermen in the end, as it also very easy to build a quick setup for you to use, where you can simply look at endermen, then stand under a 2 high roof, so endermen cant get you, and attack them from in there. '''PvP Example: Going into a battle with another guy (As if you were 1000 unarmed lvls) - Good tip is to do /inspect name to see his McMMO Stats, looking at their stats quickly, you can see his weaknesses, fx being under 1000 in unarmed, means you can disarm the person. Start off by going on a absolute rampage with your fist, using your Passives fx Arrow Deflect to get close, if he is trying to shoot you down with a bow until you get up close. ' '''Getting up close to him, activate your Berserk Active, will increase your damage, and give you a good start off (you might want use potions for further advantage). While your Berserk is active, try to get as many hits of as possible, trying to disarm the enemy, when berserk runs out and the enemy is unarmed, I would recommend switching to Sword or Axe, to finish of the job, now that you got clear advantage over your enemy. Experience Gains Chart (per punch) Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP Category:Unarmed Category:Disarming